What Next
by foxydreamgirl
Summary: What happens after the conversation between Michael and Sara in 'And Then There Were 7'. Eventually leading up to the escape.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to be," those words rang through her head over and over again . Was it true did she have to be careful around Michael or could she believe him, could she trust him, could she be open with him. She couldn't understand why he was effecting her so much. He was just another prisoner. Or was he. From the moment she met Michael Scofield she could tell that he was different. He wasn't like the rest of them. She wanted to know more. More about him and why he was in here. She knew the actual reason, but that just didn't seem right. Guys like him didn't just rob banks. She couldn't seem to piece it all together.. Her mind was spinning with all of these thoughts about Michael, and the conversation that they had had the day before. 

Suddenly there was a slight knock at the door of the examine room she now sat in. The door cracked open a little and Nurse Katie peeked her head through the small space. "Sara, just thought I'd let you know that your next patient will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Katie," Sara looked back done at her desk, which was lined with piles of folders.

"You okay," Katie asked with a sound of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You just look distracted is all."

"No I'm fine, just a lot of work to do," Sara replied, which was true she had a ton of things to do. Things should have been working on rather that thinking about Michael.

"Okay then. Let me know if you need any help."

"I will, thanks." Katie removed her head from the crack in the door, and softly shut the door behind her.

It suddenly dawned on Sara who that next patient was. She had a weird feeling come to her as the thoughts that were going through her mind earlier resurfaced. She couldn't figure out what these feelings were, or what they meant. But the only time she seemed to get them was when she was around Michael. Or even when she thought about him. At that second she looked up from her work filled desk and into the hallway outside the door. There he was, being brought in to the infirmary by a CO.

As they approached the desk in the hallway at which Katie sat the CO stopped, causing Michael to stop with him. The CO tipped his hat to Katie, adding, "Scofield's here."

"Dr. Tancredi is expecting you, go on in," she told Michael. He slowly approached the door of the exam room, as the CO let go of his arm, and allowed him access to the door. He was about to turn the handle on the door, when he looked up, and locked eyes with Sara…


	2. Chapter 2

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. It was an intense stare, one filled with emotions form both of them. As much as they both wanted to, they just couldn't seem to break it. Michael searched her eyes for any sign of regret or caring that he could find. But instead he seemed to find hope. Maybe a slight chance that things between them could still be okay. Maybe she had thought things over. And maybe she really did want to understand him. But at the same time, he realized her eyes always seemed to hide her emotions, keep them all bottled up. So he couldn't be completely sure what she was feeling or thinking.

At that moment Michaels thoughts form earlier in the day flashed I his mind…  
He understood why she felt the way she did, he had lied to her but not for the reason that she thought. It wasn't because he wanted to, it was because he had to, he had to save his brothers life. If only he could tell her everything. He so desperately wanted to, but he knew that he couldn't do that. If he did he could risk everything that he had worked on. He would be putting his brothers life in even more danger than it already was. Deep down he didn't think that she would harm the plan if she did know, but could he really risk that. He wasn't sure how she would react if he told her. What was he thinking he couldn't really tell her.

When Michael was sent to prison he knew all about Sara, well mostly the obvious things, the things that he had researched on her a head of time. He knew what she looked like and what she had done in her life already. But her didn't truly know her until he met her in person. With all of his planning and researching he could have never predicted the way he was going to feel for her. She was the one safe place he could go in this dark place that he was in. She lightened up his day, and gave him that little bit of hope that everything would be okay. She always seemed to be there. Unfortunately even when he didn't want her to be. Not that he didn't want her to be, but more that he knew she couldn't be. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he knew that if he did it would all be based on lies. And he didn't want to do that to her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already was. Sometimes he could tell that she could see right through him. He knew that she was trying to piece everything together about him, and figure him out, but he had no idea how close she was to figuring it all out. She was smart and determined, that he had already known.

When she had first approached him yesterday, he didn't understand why she seemed so upset. But as she started to talk he realized what had started this. Even though she said she wasn't jealous maybe she really was. And that killed him. Maybe she really did care about him, a lot more than she let on. If only he could explain to her the reason he was married, tell her that 

His mind wonders to that conversation that they had yesterday. Sara wants to know all of his secrets. And in away he wants her to know them. But he can't figure out how to let her in and save his brother at the same time. The part of that conversation that had seemed to stick in his head the most was when she told him that being a prison doctor, she expects to get attention from inmates. But she's enjoying it with him. That made him happy and generally scared at the same time. Coming in here he had meant to charm her, but not to make these deep feelings that were surfacing occur. It hurt him to think that she thought she needed to be careful around him. He was serious when he told her she didn't need to be. She didn't give him the chance to explain. There was no way that he could keep their interactions strictly doctor patient. Not now. There may be too many questions surrounding him, but he suddenly came to a decision. The questions she has about him, there are answers and he will give them to her. 


	3. I Won't Allow It

"Scofield! What's the problem," the CO demanded an answer, giving Michael a slight shove in the back. Michael snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and looked back at the CO who now had a rather perturbed expression on his face. 

"Nothing," Michael told him rather sharply.

"Then get moving." The CO gave him a look of warning before turning and heading back down the hall towards the front desk.

Michael hesitated and then looked back through the door. Sara was gone. He was a bit confused. But looked further into the room and saw her rummaging through one of the cabinets in the far corner. He slowly turned the handle and stepped into the room. Before he had had a chance to close the door all the way Sara had began to talk, "Good Afternoon Mr. Scofield. Have a seat." The coldness in her voice struck Michael like a ton of bricks. Maybe that moment that they had seemed to have was just in his head. If it could be considered a moment. Michael did as told and had a seat, just like he had been doing for these past weeks. He watched her as she scurried around the room preparing his shot. He wasn't sure whether to say anything at that moment or not. She began to walk towards him, tray in hand, he noticed that she wouldn't look at him, as much as he tried to get her to. He looked down at his feet, and focused his attention on the floor for a moment. Sara sat on the chair beside him, and began to administer his shot to him. Michael looked back up, but not at her, to his arm. After she had finished giving him his shot was when he looked at her. At that moment she looked up also and Michael caught her gaze. They once again engaged in an intense stare. But this time it was different. Both tried to figure out what exactly the other was feeling. After just a few seconds Sara closed her eyes and looked down. However Michael's eyes remained on her.

"We're all set her," Sara said in an almost whisper, never looking up. This was hurting her to much. All she wanted at that moment was just to talk to him. To let him explain. But she knew he would never do that.

"No we're not," Michael replied causing Sara to bring her head back up and look at him.

"What?"

"You know that this isn't going to work," Michael said slowly breaking eye contact with her this time. She had a rather confused look on her face. She had no idea what he was talking about. As she opened her mouth to talk, he beat her to it. "You said everything was going to be strictly doctor patient. That isn't going to work."

"And why is that?" She asked, a little shocked by what he had said.

"Because I won't allow it," Michael told her, staring her directly in the eye.

So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. She couldn't seem to focus on anything. Maybe he was going to talk to her, answer all of these questions that she had. But no, she didn't want to hear it. She was done. She let her guard down once with him and she just seemed to get hurt. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She got up from the seat rather quickly and turned towards her desk. Walking away from Michael. Little did she know Michael was following suit. As she stopped near her desk he was right behind her. He moved his hand up and placed in on her forearm. She jumped at his touch, mainly from the unexpected shock of it. But a little from the gentleness of it. She turned towards him but just for a second before pulling from his grasp and walking to the opposite side of the room. As he walked away he began to explain his reasoning. "Those questions you have about me, they do have answers," he told her emphasizing the last part of his statement.

"No," she said abruptly , still with her back to him. She looked down letting out a deep sigh. She continued to talk, telling him what she had told her self just moments ago. "I let my guard down with you once, and I just seemed to get hurt. I'm not going to make that mistake again." She could tell by the look on Michael's face that this hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted to do. But she had to get that off her chest.

Michael slowly began to reply, "I'm sorry," he told her softly. "I never intended to hurt you." She couldn't really find the right words to say at that moment. Michael could tell this so he continued to talk, "I want to tell you whatever you want to know. Or at least I'll tell you what I can." He looked at her and knew that she was considering this.

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay," was all she could say. Michael was surprised by the answer, but didn't let that show. That was all that he needed to hear. They both smiled to each other. " I have another appointment in five minutes," she told him, concerned.

"Well, we need to talk, so what do say, we make an appointment tomorrow, a longer one," Michael suggested.

"I just want to understand," Sara just wanted to make this clear to Michael.

"I know." Once again he felt the need to smile at her. Hoping to comfort her.

"I can schedule an appointment, and just say I need to do some testing and it might take a little while. That way I won't have any other appointments for the afternoon." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Talking to me."

"Yeah. In case you haven't realized it, I really do care about you. And I know that that can't mean a thing in here, but…" All she could do was smile.

At that moment Nurse Katie entered the room, causing both Sara and Michael to jump a little. "Sorry to interrupt, but your next patient is here."

"Okay, we're almost done here, I'll be right out." Katie left the room.

Michael slowly began to walk towards the door his hand on the door knob, he turned his head back to face her, "I really am sorry, that I hurt you."

She merely shook her head while looking down at the floor. She looked back up to him and met his eyes, "so, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sara asked still a little skeptical.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Michael assured her with a sound of happiness in his voice. He knew this would be hard and that he had to be careful. But he also knew that if he didn't it would kill him.

_Authors Note:Thanks for the reviews.Please let me know whatyou think about this chapter.Feedback is always appreciated. If I know everyone likes the story then i'll be sure and try to update as quick as possible._


	4. Brotherly Talk

Michael stood silently, back against the tall wired fence, staring up at the infirmary window. He had been replaying that conversation they had had over and over again in his mind. And trying to figure out exactly what it was he was going to say to her later that afternoon. "Hey man, what's the matter?" Michael was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Lincoln had come up behind him Slightly startled Michael turned quickly to face him.

"What?"

"I said what's the matter."

"Oh. Nothing. Why?"

"I don't know you just look like there's something on your mind." Lincoln could always tell when there was something on Michael's mind, just by the look on his face. Michael didn't say a word he just seemed to look at him, waiting for Lincoln to say something. "Come on Mike, what's up?" Michael still didn't answer. He looked down at the ground , kicking some dirt up with the toe of his boot. "Don't make me guess at this, just tell me" Lincoln continued. Michael looked back at his brother and then up to the infirmary window, as if trying to give Lincoln a clue. And Lincoln got it.. "Oh. I should have known."

"Known what?"

"The doctor. She's who you're thinking about isn't she?"

"I can't keep lying to her like this…I have to tell her."

"Michael you can't!"

"Yeah I know, that's what I keep telling myself but," Michael once again looked down to the ground. Lincoln could tell by the look on his face that this was killing him. "I'm hurting her, and I can't keep doing that. Besides she cares, I don't think she'll do anything. And if she cares as much as I think she does, she might even help us."

"I doubt that," Lincoln told him, but regretted saying it as soon as he looked at Michael. "But…If you trust her so do I."

A little shocked by his last comment Michael looked him straight in the eye, and could tell that he was serious. "Thanks Linc."

"What are you going to say to her?"

"Not really sure yet. But hopefully the truth. I just want her to understand." Lincoln let out a soft laugh, "What!"

"Nothing.," Lincoln continued to smirk at Michael. "It's just. You think she cares, but do you?" He emphasized that last part.

Michael gave his brother a slight smirk, "…Yeah I do. Weird right. That was the last thing on my mind when I came here. Its just…She's special. We're actually a lot alike. I mean the me before I got put in here."

"I know what you mean." Lincoln was still amused with his brother. He could tell that there was something there. Michael really must care about her and trust her, if he was going to risk everything just to make her understand.

"So you sure you're okay with this?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah. It's your call. But…" He pause for a moment, "never mind."

"No what?" Michael really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Not to be negative or anything, but what if she doesn't understand. You can't count on her to come running to you after this is all over."

"I know. But it's worth a shot." Michael gave him a smile and turned his back to the fence once again staring up at the window. 


	5. Why Are You Here?

_Authors Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter!_

"Scofield!" Michael looked up quick to the CO standing on the opposite side of the yard. "Infirmary now!" That time had finally come, it was time for his appointment with Sara. It had seemed like days since they had last talked, but it was only yesterday afternoon. Michael pushed off from the fence he was leaning against, and slowly walked towards the CO. When he reached him, he realized who it was. It was Bellick. The officer grabbed him by the arm, chained him, and escorted him to his appointment. Michael stilled hadn't figured out what he was going to say, so the entire walk there he tried to play the conversation they might have through his mind. What normally was a rather short walk, seemed to be doubled maybe even tripled.

When they finally approached the infirmary, it was routine of what went on until he stepped foot into the exam room. The CO approached the front desk where nurse Katie sat. Herself and the CO, who happened to being escorting him, began useless small talk. Finally a little annoyed and impatient, Michael interrupted, "Is Dr. Tancredi ready for me?" Both Bellick and the nurse looked up at Michael, both with shocked expressions on their faces, from the tone of voice Michael just used with them. He hadn't meant it to come out the way it did, but he wanted to get in there.

"You in a hurray Scofield?" Bellick asked him in his usual tone.

"I guess you could say that," Michael replied mocking his tone. "I'd like to get this over with today." That wasn't really true, Michael wanted to have more time. Mainly with Sara.

"You being sarcastic with me?" Bellick stared him directly in the eye.

"No sir," Michael didn't' want to get himself in any trouble so tried to back out of what he said.

"Really because I think you are." He stepped up to Michael, getting right into his face. At that moment Sara stepped out into the hall. Perfect timing, Michael thought to himself.

She looked closely at the CO and could tell something was going on. She looked from Bellick to Michael, and then back to Bellick again. "Is there a problem here?" She pried.

"No not all," He continued to stare at Michael, and then finally backed off.

Keeping her eyes on the officer she motioned towards Michael, "You can come in."

Michael took his eyes off the CO and looked at Sara. He then followed her into the other room.

After she had closed the door behind them, she had to ask, "What was that about?"

"Nothing.," was all Michael could say as he took a deep breath and let it back out. Sara gave him a look, one saying come on just tell me, and by now Michael recognized this. "He's had it in for me since I first got here."

"Why?"

"Not really sure. It doesn't matter anyway. I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can." That was the end of that. They both dropped the subject. Sara went over to the cabinet and prepared Michael's shot. She thought they'd get that over with before she forgot. Michael walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat. A moment after that Sara sat in the chair right beside him. She applied his shot as normal. Michael couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He watched every movement that she made. He noticed that she couldn't seem to make eye contact with him not yet at least. Michael decided to just start talking. "I'm not married in the normal sense of the term." She now looked at him while once again sitting down beside him. He continued looking down at his feet and then back up to meet her eyes. "She needed to get her green card, and lets just say I needed a favor."

Now it was Sara's turn to ask a question, "What kind of favor?"

This was one of those questions Michael wasn't going to answer, not yet. "I can't say yet…But I will tell you eventually."

"I saw you coming out of the conjugal room."

"Purely business…" Michael could tell she wasn't really believing him, "I promise"  
This seemed to make her believe him, more than she had.

"Why are you here?" She asked in an almost whisper.

This question seemed so familiar. He then remembered it was the same thing she had asked him the day of the riot when they were up in the vents. "What do you mean?" He had also responded with this same question, just to clarify what it was that she meant.  
"In prison…Why are you in prison?"

"I made a mistake. I robbed a bank." He couldn't seem to look at her, afraid that she might be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I know that. But why…Why did you rob the bank. And don't say because you needed money. I've seen your records. I guy like you doesn't need money that desperately."

He was going to tell her the truth, not the entire truth, but close enough. He looked down once again, and then up to her. By the look in his eyes she could tell that he was going to tell her, and that it was hard for him. "I need my brother. He's all I have. He's all I have ever have…" His eyes became watery. He held it back and looked around the room trying to hide it. But he wasn't hiding anything from her. She knew, and she understood. She couldn't find the right words to say , so she softly placed her hand on his shoulder. Once he seemed to get a hold of himself he looked back up to her, she slowly released her grip on his shoulder and brought her down to her side. Michael stood up and paced around the room she watched him as moved back and fourth in front of her. He once again began to speak. "I can't explain everything that's going on now, but you'll know soon enough. Believe me I went to tell you…But if I do, it could put my brothers life in even more danger than it already is."

"Okay." She softly told him, standing up and meeting him in the center of the room. "I trust you, and I get it now. If I was in your place and my brother were in here…" She trailed off, "just know that I'm here if you need me, and I understand."

"I will tell you, eventually." She smiled and nodded at him. "And as for the favor that I needed from Nika… I needed her to bring me a card." He wasn't sure to tell her what it actually was or what he had told everyone that it was… "A credit card…that's what we were in the conjugal room for.."

At that moment a creek in the floor behind them was heard. They both spun around in an instant, to see Bellick standing in the doorway. They hadn't event heard him open the door. They both were in shock and by the expressions on their faces Bellick knew this. "So…I was right…You have no idea how much trouble you're in, do you?" Bellick hurried over and grabbed Michael by the arm with extreme force. "You're going to the shoe! At least till I find your little credit card."

Sara looked into Michael's eyes and saw that he was terrified. She didn't no what to do. "No!" She yelled towards Bellick as he through Michael through the door into the hallway. She never broke eye contact with him as he was dragged down the hall, her not far behind. "Office Bellick!" She yelled to him.

He paused momentarily, "I highly suggest that you stay out of this," he warned.

Michael, not wanting Sara to get in any trouble because of him softly whispered to her, "It's okay…Everything will be okay." He saw the tears weld up in her eyes as she stood silently watching as he got dragged out of the infirmary.


	6. Guilt

Sara scurried through her office, putting together some general items into her black medical bag. All that she could keep thinking was that it was all her fault. If she hadn't forced him into talking to her, then none of this would have happened. What was she thinking. She should have known that it wasn't safe to talk there. Surprisingly she wasn't only thinking about Michael but Lincoln too. What had Michael meant was he said his brothers life would be in even more danger than it already was. At that second it came to her. Maybe he had a plan, maybe he wad trying to save his brothers life. She knew that she should inform the authorities of her suspicions, just to be on the safe side, but that was no where near what she was thinking. She was thinking of how she could help. She slowly lowered herself into her chair bracing herself with the arm of the chair she seemed to be in a far out gaze. Staring deeply out the window directly in front of her. It was as if her head and her heart were in a tug of war with each other. She knew the right thing to do because of her standing in the prison, but her heart was telling her the exact opposite. 

For once in her life Sara was going to listen to heart…She got up quickly, and grabbed her bag from atop her desk, swiftly moving out the door into the hallway. When she reached the front desk she paused momentarily, "Katie, I'll be back in about an hour or so," she told her briefly.

"Okay," Katie responded, but Sara was already half way out the door.

She made her way down the long deserted hallways towards the back of the prison. The area were they would keep the inmates who missed behaved or were thought a threat. She finally reached the hallway which was lined with silver steel doors all the way down. Before she had left the office she had looked up Michael's current cell number. She cautiously approached the door and stopped her tracks when the guard outside of it stepped in front of her. "Excuse me," she said to him softly, "I have to see this inmate…Medical issues."

"I'm sorry Dr. Tancredi…" He apologetically began… "But I have orders that no one is to enter this cell. Including you."

"Orders from who?" She demanded.

"Bellick," he told her hesitantly.

"What gives him the right to say that I'm not allowed to enter the cell," she asked rather hastily.

"Scofield is under an investigation.. And for some reason he feels that you will interfere in that," he seamed as confused by this as she was.

"Well I need to see him and you know Bellick won't know, and even if he does find out, I have my connections, if you know what I mean," she told the CO, looking him straight in the eye. She wasn't afraid of any one in the prison because she knew that if anyone messed around with her, father would have their jobs for it. "And I'm sure you know that denying any inmate medical care is against the law, and you could lose your job for that," she felt it was necessary at the moment to threaten him just as little. At that the CO, without saying a word, backed up and reassumed his position to the left of the door. Sara continued walking forward to the door. The CO politely opened the door for her and closed when she was inside. As the door shut she looked back to see the thick steel door with only one tiny opening towards the bottom. She turned back around to see Michael jump to his feet.

"Sara…" before he even finished saying her name he corrected himself remembering what she had said, "I mean Dr. Tancredi."

She looked down and shook her head, "Sara," she told him looking back up to meet his eyes, giving him a smile. He smiled back to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Michael, I am so sorry…This is all my fault."

"No," he interrupted, "it's not. I should have been more careful…Don't think that this is your fault."

She once again felt the need to smile at him, but still couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She couldn't really understand what it was that she was feeling. After all he was an inmate. But she couldn't really explain it, she felt free with him, which was kind of ironic considering there surroundings, but, she felt safe with him, like no one had made her feel before. She seemed to be getting tired of her life the way it was. The way she was treated and talked to. She wanted to get a way, and as weird as it sounded Michael seemed to be her escape.

He saw her the expression on her face at that moment, and the tears that were now filling her eyes, as much as she tried to hide it, he understood, and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Softly he whispered to her, "Come here." She looked back up at him as he began to walk towards her. He gently placed his arms around her, as she fell into his chest. At first she left her arms curled up against his chest but then she seemed to want to be closer to him. She slowly moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him to her, till they couldn't possibly be any closer. She placed her face into his neck and breathed in deeply. As he gently rubbed her back in circular motions. They stayed this way for a good while, and both wished that it never had to end. She whispered to him, lips now pressed against his ear, "I want to help."

He pulled back slightly but didn't let go of her, he looked into her eyes and knew exactly what it was that she meant. And she too knew that he understood her, for at that moment he gently pulled her once again to him and pressed his lips to hers. It was light at fist but gradually intensified until Sara pulled back. She caught his gaze for a moment just staring into him, and finally wrapped her arms back around his neck burying her face into his shoulder…


	7. I Need Your Help

"I need your help with one thing." He told her grasping her forearms and pushing her slightly away from him so that her could she her face. Michael didn't want Sara to get involved in this, in fact he wanted her as far away as possible. He didn't want her to get hurt. Michael's plan may have had a few glitches in it, none that he had expect but they were there. But he always seemed to get through them. Everything in the plan was pretty much set. Just a few last minutes adjustments. Adjustments he could take care of if he could just get out of there.

"Sure, I'll try and do whatever you need," she told him softly. They now stood about a foot away from each other.

"Just one thing and that's it. After that I don't want you involved." After saying this Michael felt bad, because of the look on her face. He felt he needed to clarify what it was he meant, "I don't mean it like that. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Sara looked down understanding now what he had meant. "Michael what exactly is it that you're planning on doing." When he didn't answer she continued, "I know you're planning on doing something. Something to help your brother. But what."

He hesitated for a second and then began to talk, "I can't tell you."

"What? Why Michael?"

He couldn't figure out what to tell her, he began to pace the room, they way he always seemed to , when he couldn't figure out what to do. "I can't tell you. It would put you in to much danger. You just have to believe me on that."

She didn't really want that to be it, she wanted to know, but with Michael she knew that that was going to happen. She closed her eyes for a second a nodded her head. "What do you need me to do?" She asked him.

"Once you help me with this, I need you to promise me that everything will go back to how it was. Like you don't know anything."

"Michael I don't know anything."

"You know what I mean. Just promise me," he demanded.

"Okay. I promise." By the look on her face Michael could tell that she was upset.

"It's better this way trust me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I need you to get Pope to talk to me. I know he will, it's just Bellick won't let me get to him."

"Okay, but what's that going to do?"

"Hopefully get me out of here."

"How?"

"I need you to be my witness. Back me up with the story I'm going to tell him."

"But, what are you going to tell him?"

"First I'll find out what Bellick told him, and tell him I don't even know what it is that I did," he told her, looking to the left of him and then back at her.

"You already know what he probably told him."

"Yeah, but if that is what he said then I'll act like I don't what he's talking about. That's where you come in. We were just talking about the cards you got for you birthday." He told her with a smirk on his face, that smirk she always recognized. Before she could say anything he continued. "Bellick doesn't have any witnesses. It's his word against mine. But in this case, if you'll help me, ours. Two against one"  
"And if that doesn't work. Michael, Bellick is captain."

"It'll work, I know it will."

"And if you're wrong?" She ask worried.

"Well, then, I guess I'm screwed." He said, in wise sort of tone.

"Michael, I'm serious." She told him sternly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I know it will at least get me out of here. For now. I know it won't get Bellick off my back, but.." He trailed off.

Sara continued for him, "but you can finish your plan."

Slightly shocked at this he looked up at her, and gradually a slight smile came to his face, "right," he told her. "So that mean you'll help me?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

"Well I should go, got something to do." She smiled at him, never breaking eye contact. He smiled back at her.

She turned to leave the room when he grabbed her wrist, "Sara?" He moved his hand slowly down into hers. They both stared at their now intertwined hands. After a moment they both looked up, but never moved their hands Michael finally said what he had called her back for, "thank you." He slowly let go of her hand as she turned back around and continued to the door. She put her hand up forming a loose fist, and knocked on the door. The CO opened it and allowed Sara to exit the room. Before the door was closed, she looked back one last time, to see him smiling at her, she smiled back 


	8. Warden

Sara walked down the hall headed towards the warden's office. She had thought about going back to her office first, maybe waiting till tomorrow to talk to him but, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to wait any longer She knew that she had to get Michael out of there. Even though she still had no ideas about the little details, she wanted to trust Michael. So the best thing she could think to do was help him out. And hopefully, eventually, he would tell her everything. After all he said that he would. She walked at a rather quick pace, looking down at her feet as she walked, to caught up in her thoughts to pay any attention in front of her. All of a sudden she slammed into somebody knocking her of balance. She stood up and looked to see the warden standing right in front of her. Nose buried in file. "Warden, I am so sorry!" She explained apologetically.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, not watching where I was going. Kind of preoccupied I guess," he told her.

"Yeah, me too." The warden gave her a slight nod looking back down to the file and began to walk away. "Actually.." She trailed off to him, "…I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course. What about?"

"Michael Scofield," she told him hesitantly.

"It just happens that this is his file I have here." He told her holding the open file slightly higher in the air. "What is it you want to know about him?"

"Well, I'm sure you know where he is at the moment."

"Yes, I do. I have just begun to read the report."

"Well…" Before she could go any further he interrupted her.

"Why don't we go into my office," he suggested. Sara nodded in agreement, as he led her through the door. "Have a seat," he motioned towards the chair the set in front of his desk, opposite his own.

The warden began straight off, "Bellick says that a suspicion he had about him was confirmed. He had no other choice."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. He was talking to me when Bellick decided to hall him off. And I don't know what it was that Bellick heard that would have confirmed any suspicions."

The warden let out a heavy sigh. Sara knew he couldn't really tell her to much. But she pried any way. "Warden. I think that you know as well as I do that Michael doesn't belong in there." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I just want to know what Bellick's suspicion was."

"A credit card," he stated plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"Bellick had reason to believe that Scofield was in possession of a credit card."

"A credit card?" she questioned, even though she already knew this, she had to pretend like she had no idea. Sara continued, "well I can see how Bellick may have misunderstood."

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit confused.

"I guess Bellick must have walked in at a rather acquired point in the conversation. That is if you hadn't heard the beginning."

"I don't understand," he told her, looking up from his desk up to her, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well," she began, trying to make this sound as casual as possible, "you see this pass week was my birthday. And me and Mr. Scofield were just having a conversation about birthday presents. I know that sounds inappropriate. To be talking about personal issues to an inmate but…" Sara got caught up in her thoughts for a moment. Was she trying to convince him about that last part, or herself. She snapped out of it after a split second and went on. "When Officer Bellick walked in he indeed heard something about a credit card." The warden remained silent, listening closely to everyting that she had to say. "Michael said that he had once received a credit card on his birthday, one that he highly needed. That is what Bellick must have misunderstood."

The both remained quiet for a moment. "Oh! Well I see. I guess this whole situation must have been misinterpreted. But I'm sure you understand. With the circumstances and all"  
"What circumstances would that be?"

"Well there is still suspicion that Scofield has had or does have in his possesion a credt card."

"Why hasn't a cell search been done." At that moment Sara froze. What had she just done.. Her heart seemed to stop.

"That has already been done." The Warden casually stated. Sara once again allowed herself to take a breath, as relief washed over her.

She could now speak again, "Then what is there to consider." Without giving him a chance to answer she continued. "You know Michael, Warden. He isn't like that. And if there is no real evidence then, what is there to consider." Sara could tell she had gone a little to far. But she could tell that he sympathized with her.

"I know." He added. "And I will be sure to see that this matter is resolved immediately."

" Thank you." She said softly.

"No, thank you for clarify this matter. I truly to see where you're coming from."

She gave him a smile, and stood up from the chair. He stood up also, giving her the same smile.

"I'll see you out," he told her. He motioned towards the door and followed as she exited the room. "Have a nice afternoon, Dr. Tancredi."

"Thank you, you too." Sara exited the office and headed down the hallway towards the infirmary. She had a sense of accomplishment, and joy. Joy that she had been able to help Michael. 


End file.
